


Stay Thirsty

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mate Connection, Mates, Rebuilding the Hale House, Sterek Bingo, and it hurts when you're far from me, but it heals when you're close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has decided a long time ago that Derek Hale is like the kind of soda his mother always told him not to drink: the smooth, popping liquid that settles his stomach and wakes him up but never, never quenches his thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Thirsty

Stiles has decided a long time ago that Derek Hale is like the kind of soda his mother always told him not to drink: the smooth, popping liquid that settles his stomach and wakes him up but never, never quenches his thirst.  Stiles tries to go cold turkey for a while, tries to cut Derek totally out of his diet: it’s one week of pure hell, and Scott is too hung up on Allison to really notice Stiles nearly crawling up the walls at school, but Danny asks if Stiles took his Adderall this morning and Lydia actually turns her head and gives him a disapproving glare, which is bizarre and unnerving and Stiles doesn’t even  _care_.  At first he thinks it’s a pack thing, that once he’s in the  _pack_  he wants to be around the alpha all the time, but even though Erica and Isaac tend to gravitate toward Derek like he’s some kind of dark star, Boyd goes his own way and so does Scott.  What starts as biweekly pack meetings becomes Stiles coming over to help with the Hale house renovations every afternoon, and Stiles doesn’t know if Derek has any suspicions about ulterior motives or anything, but just being around him makes Stiles calm, like Derek could suck the static energy out of Stiles’s body just by being there in the same room.

But spending so much time with the pack master made Stiles start thinking.  And those thoughts led certain places that Stiles is certainly not ready to start having a capital c Crisis about right now, not with a bunch of new werewolves to protect and an alpha who is just a lonely lost orphan looking for a new family.  So he tries cold turkey, and it’s fucking terrible, and all he wants is to climb into the Hale house and curl up in Derek’s bed where it smells like his alpha and fall asleep for  _days_  (because of course Stiles hasn’t slept, of course not, how could he sleep when he has this  _need_ ).

**Are you mad at me** , Derek texts in the middle of chemistry.  Stiles withholds a whine and quickly texts back,  **No.  Just trying to give myself some space.**

Derek’s response is quick.   **See me later**.

Stiles glowers.  The point of cold turkey is  _avoid at all costs_.   **No** , he texts back.   **Space means no sourwolf**.

And it almost physically hurts him to press send on that one.

Derek responds,  **you’re impossible** , and Stiles smiles, but the smile is a grimace, because even though he’s won this battle, how come it feels like he’s losing the war?

He surrenders later that night when Derek opens his window without a word, and everything feels whole again.  Stiles lets of a moan of relief and release so unashamed and unrelenting that he almost doesn’t realize that Derek is making a similar, keening sound.

“You are a fucking addiction, Derek Hale,” Stiles points accusingly at the dark, looming figure in the corner, whose face looks just about as desperate as Stiles feels.  “I, I tried to stay away, I tried the  _high_ road, the one paved with dignity and pain.  Lots and lots of pain.”

Derek shrugs out of his jacket, and Stiles watches it fall to the floor.  "Okay.  Okay."

Not even when Derek is pressed up against Stiles, body to body, chest fully lined against Stiles’s back, arms wrapped around his person so tight that Stiles couldn’t move if he wanted to, not even in the pitch dark of the night, when all Stiles can smell is Derek Hale and the woods and alpha, not even then is it enough.  It sates Stiles, yes, it  _appeases_  him, but it does not quench his thirst.  Stiles buries himself in Derek’s chest, hoping to find that maybe if he just presses a little closer, he’ll find contentment.

And then Derek rumbles in his sleep, and Stiles’s heart skitters around in his chest.  Well, maybe contentment isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.

Maybe it’s good to be a little thirsty.

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Sterek drabbles and short fic for the Sterek Bingo card found HERE: http://nighimpossible.tumblr.com/image/31374285181
> 
> This will fill the "Rebuilding the Hale House" spot.


End file.
